UN DESEO A UNA ESTRELLA
by samirasama cullen
Summary: ¿Qué si el deseo de Hotaru al final de Sailor Stars, era experimentar una infancia normal por una vez? Historia original de Sternenkind1750 (TRADUCCIÓN)
1. Capítulo 1

Hola de nuevo a tod s:

La siguiente es una historia original de **Sternenkind1750** (incluyendo las notas) y sus personajes son 100% propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi... yo únicamente me ví en la urgensiosa necesidad de pedir su autorización para traducir. Nada es mío.

Nos vemos al final.

~o~o~

 **N / A:** Puesto que me gustaba Sailor Moon en gran medida cuando era niña, la vi de nuevo recientemente, volví a leer el manga y me sentí atraída hacia la historia de nuevo. Y volviendo a verla, esta pequeña idea me vino a la mente. Espero mucho que nadie se ofenda o moleste, ya que implica la muerte de un personaje. Está bastante centrada en Michiru, no durará mucho tiempo supongo, tal vez dos capítulos más. Además, yo no soy una hablante nativa del Inglés, así que es probable que haya un par de errores.

Me haría muy feliz tener alguna retroalimentación, en particular la crítica constructiva es muy bienvenida :)

 **Aviso legal:** Obviamente, Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, etc.

~o~o~

-¡Una estrella fugaz!

-¿Qué pediste?

\- Eso es un secreto. Y tú, Setsuna?

\- Es un secreto.

-¡Eso no es justo!

(...)

\- Y ustedes, ¿qué pidieron?

\- No hay nada que pedir, este es nuestro momento más feliz, ¿no es así, Haruka?"

\- Así es.

~o~o~

 _Tal vez debería haber deseado que todo siguiera como estaba_ , pensó Michiru tres meses más tarde, al mirar hacia abajo sobre la cama de hospital en la cual Hotaru descansaba.

La cara de la chica estaba pálida y ojerosa, los labios agrietados y resquebrajados. Parecía como si hubiera estado enfermo durante meses, a pesar de que sólo había sido un poco más de una semana desde que la niña había sido enviada a casa desde la escuela con una fiebre ligera. Fue entonces cuando había comenzado. Al principio se había pensado que era un mero resfriado y había puesto Hotaru en la cama, pero había empeorado día a día. Y ahora ...

Se obligó a apartar la vista de las muchas agujas y tubos pegados al frágil cuerpo de Hotaru y sintió que su estómago se apretaba dolorosamente.

Nadie sabía lo que aquejaba a la chica. Los médicos no se encuentra nada grave. E incluso Ami y Mamoru que había terminado sus estudios de medicina por ahora no habian podido encontrar ninguna causa de la enfermedad, a pesar de que pasaron cada minuto investigando y dificilmente consiguieron dormir.

Fueron afortunadas de haber sido admitidas en la habitación del hospital, Setsuna, Haruka y ella, ya que no habia parientes. Con el fin de permitirles quedarse, habían tenido que recurrir a la madre de Ami en busca de ayuda..

A pocos pasos de distancia Setsuna y Haruka estaban discutiendo en silencio si deberían traer al padre de Hotaru para que pudiera ver a su hija por lo que podría ser la última vez. Pero, ¿cómo se supone que deberian explicar al hombre que la niña fatalmente enferma de doce años de edad era la misma niña, que era su hija de un año de edad que Setsuna había traído el año pasado? El había perdido todos sus recuerdos después de todo ...

Un pequeño golpe la hizo mirar hacia arriba. En la ventana que conecta la sala de hospital con el pasillo, Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Minako y Makoto estaban de pie.

Los ojos de usagi estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba a Hotaru, lágrimas que Michiru no se había permitido llorar, sin embargo, a pesar de que la compostura no estaba lejos de derrumbarse. Usagi había recurrido varias veces a su Senshi para que le permita curar a Hotaru con el Cristal de Plata, pero ellos no podían permitir que su princesa arriesgara su vida por mucho que desearan que Hotaru estuviera bien de nuevo.

Michiru dio una mirada rápida sobre Ami y Mamoru, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza con desaliento. No habia noticias. No fue que lo que había esperado. Su espejo no mostró más que muerte y el rostro derrotado de Rei la traiciono ya que vio lo mismo en el fuego.

Pronto un médico apareció y habló con el grupo, sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces. Probablemente ella les dijo que no podían entrar en la habitación como tantas veces antes. Los médicos no quieren correr ningún riesgo. A pesar de que no había indicios de que la enfermedad fuera contagiosa, no admitieron ningún visitante además de los tres guardianes de la chica que se negaron de todas formas a salir de la habitación.

Por fin las niñas y Mamoru se fueron abatidos. Ami sostuvo su pequeña computadora hasta cuando captó los ojos de Michiru y trató de sonreír alentadora, fallando miserablemente.

~o~o~

Cayó la noche y la calma del crepúsculo cubrió la habitación. Michiru encendió una lámpara fluorescente que parpadeó repentinamente y un médico entró en la habitación. Ella se estremeció y se cruzó de brazos para calentarse un poco.

Haruka, que había estado apoyada contra la pared, se enderezó y se acercó a la cama, donde tomó su lugar detrás de la silla en que estaba sentada Michiru. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás cuando sintió la mano de Haruka en el hombro, buscando comodidad en el tacto.

\- "Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias para ustedes" - dijo el médico y suspiro cuando terminó el examen de su hija adoptiva- "Su condición empeora cada hora. Lo siento mucho, pero no creo que ella va a vivir para ver el mañana."

Los dedos de Haruka se clavaron dolorosamente en su hombro.- "¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?" -preguntó, y Michru podía oír lo mucho que se esforzó por mantener la voz calmada.

Haruka era probablemente el único de ellos que realmente aún creía que Hotaru podía salvarse. Michiru era incapaz de ignorar lo que el mar y su espejo retransmiten a ella y Setsuna no se había mostrado sorprendida por las palabras del médico. Si el viento le dijo a Haruka lo misma, ella ferozmente lo ignoró.

El médico sacudió la cabeza. -"No entiendo lo que está pasando ... nunca he experimentado algo así con un niño. Es como si su cuerpo hubiera dejado de luchar ... como si quisiera dejar este mundo ..."

Sin darse cuenta Michiru se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza. ¿Quería dejarlas? ¿Por qué debe Hotaru quería alejarse de ellos? ¿Era su culpa?

¿Acaso Hotaru había resentido más de lo que había admitido que Haruka y ella pretendieran volverse contra ellos, contra su propia familia y tomaran sus semillas estelares?

La puerta se cerró cuando el médico salió de la habitación de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que el calor de la mano de Haruka le faltaba ahora y no necesito levantar la cabeza para saber que Haruka había tomado su posición en la pared nuevamente.

-"Michiru-mamá? Haruka-papá? Setsuna-mamá? - Las tres se pusieron en marcha al oír la pequeña voz.

Hotaru les sonrió debilmente. Las sombras bajo los ojos hundidos fueron aún más pronunciados en sus iris violetas y Michiru se levantó de su silla para tomar más de cerca la pálida mano sobre la de ella. Setsuna se sentó en el borde de la cama y Haruka se acercó a la cama, así, en cuclillas.

-"Hotaru ..." - Michiru no sabía quién de ellas había hablado; quizá fueron las tres.

La chica miró por un momento sus rostros cansados, tristes y volvió a hablar, aunque con notable esfuerzo. - "Por favor ... por favor, no estén tristes, no quería ocasionarles dolor. Todo lo que hice fue desear crecer como una chica normal sólo una vez, junto con Rini ... nunca pensé que ..."

Un ataque de tos sacudió su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos por un momento y los abrió de nuevo con dificultad.

-"Lo siento ..."- Y mientras cerraba sus ojos en esta ocasión, no se abrirá de nuevo.

Las máquinas unidas a su pequeño cuerpo se volvieron locos e inmediatamente dos médicos llegaron corriendo a la habitación, probablemente alertados por las máquinas. Pero sólo pudieron confirmar la muerte de la chica.

~o~o~

Michiru no recordaba exactamente lo que sucedió después. Una masa aparentemente interminable de días grises siguió, que paso sola encerrada en la sala de música con su violín o en la orilla del mar.

No hubo un funeral, ya que el cuerpo de Hotaru simplemente se había disuelto - para horror del médico, pero sólo para el leve asombro de las Senshi.

Haruka se vio afectada de manera similar por la pena, a pesar de que no se encerró, sino que condujo su coche, como si su cuerpo también fuera a una velocidad hasta ahora desconocida.

Cuando Michiru resurgió de su propio mundo, sintió que no había estado lejos del luto ni por un segundo, lo que probablemente le afectó aún más.

-Setsuna parecía ser capaz de manejar mejor la pérdida - fugazmente Michiru se preguntó si sabía más sobre la muerte de Hotaru de lo que ella se había permitido revelar o si se había acostumbrado a sí misma en el curso de los milenios con las mareas de nacimiento y muerte que aprisionada a sus compañeros.

Aun así, pasó repentinamente custodiando el portal del tiempo mucho más tiempo de lo necesario - ella parecía apenas ser capaz de soportar estar en casa y cerca de sus compañeras.

Sólo medio año después, cuando había regresado un poco la apariencia de normalidad, ella volvió a casa más a menudo.

~o~o~

Continuará.

~o~o~

Estimados todos y todas!

Sé que los he tenido muy abandonados, el ritmo de vida te cambia cuando eres mamá y papá, y aunque no es pretexto, la historia que recién escríbo con mi hija es dura.

LLegó el momento en que sentí que había perdido la chispa que tuve hace algún tiempo cuando publique las historias que ya conocen. Fue momento difícil y me obligue a enfocarme en lo que de momento merecia prioridad, según yo.

Aún así, las voces seguian hablándome en secreto y aún las tengo muy claras... todas y cada una de ellas ha susurrado en que continua cada historia. Lamentablemente, no me dí el tiempo para escribirlas, aúnque si para leerlos.

Finalmente, cuando navegaba por FF, encontré esta historia, que de alguna manera me toco el corazón y me recordó que cuando tienes una idea, debes compartirla a los demás.

Con eso en mente, me propuse volver a FF y concluir con lo que había iniciado. Poco a poco iré publicando. Las voces y yo estamos felices de volver a estar en circulación.

De momento, tal y como lo prometí a Sternenkind1750 cuando le pedí concederme el permiso para traducirla al español, daré mi mejor esfuerzo en llevarles esta historia.

Un beso afectuoso de su amiga, Samirasama.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a toda y todos:

La siguiente es una historia original de Sternenkind1750 (incluyendo las notas) y sus personajes son 100% propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi... yo únicamente me ví en la urgensiosa necesidad de pedir su autorización para traducir. Nada es mío.

Nos vemos al final.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

 **N / A:** ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Espero que disfruten de este capítulo también. Está bastante centrado en Michiru y supongo que este capítulo dejará bastante claro dónde va esto.

Una vez más, estoy muy agradecida por cualquier comentario, es bueno saber lo que piensan!

 **Aviso legal:** Sorprendentemente nada no es mía.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

 _Cuatro años después_

-"Me tengo que ir, nos vemos esta noche!" - Haruka se precipitó por la escalera, le dio un rápido beso y salió de la casa.

-"¡Que tengas un buen día!" – contestó Michiru después, cuando cerró la puerta de un portazo.

El agua ya estaba caliente y sirvió un poco en una taza de té.

Todavía tenía una media hora antes de tener que salir de la casa y por eso se sentó a la mesa para disfrutar de su té matutino. Hoy sería un día tranquilo, ya que sólo tenía un ensayo de orquesta hasta las 3 de la tarde.

Hacía tres años que estaba estudiando el violín y pintura en la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio - una combinación inusual, pero en el caso de Michiru Kaioh, se había hecho una excepción con mucho gusto.

No obstante, ambas carreras también significaban que su horario estaba en su mayoría bastante saturado - y encima de que, naturalmente, aún funcionaba como violinista y artista. Sólo ahora, al inicio de su cuarto y último año en la universidad, su calendario se había relajado un poco.

Haruka estaba estudiando Ingeniería Mecánica en la Universidad de Keio y al mismo tiempo competía, ya que no había renunciado a las carreras, desde luego. Su horario estaba tan saturado como el de Michiru, o incluso más saturado, ya que mientras Michiru lo había llevado a la perfección, para ella había una gran diferencia entre ganar carreras de coches y aprender a cómo construirlos.

Así como ellas, las otras chicas estaban dedicadas a sus propios sueños - a pesar de que nadie sabía cuánto tiempo quedaba hasta la llegada de Tokio de Cristal.

Ami era estudiante de medicina en la Universidad de Tokio, mientras que Makoto trabajaba como aprendiz de uno de los mejores cocineros de Tokio.

Rei se dedicaba al trabajo en el santuario y a las enseñanzas sintoístas, y Minako estudiaba danza y canto en una escuela de teatro.

Usagi, con muy poco entusiasmo, había empezado a estudiar ciencias políticas de todas las cosas,, aparentemente creyendo que ese tipo de estudio la prepararía mejor para su papel como futura reina, pero Michiru dudaba que algún día lo concluyera – ya que ni siquiera estaba segura de la frecuencia con la que ella atendía sus estudios.

En lugar de eso, ocupaba su tiempo en trabajar con mucho entusiasmo en un kinder y hacia dos meses que finalmente se había casado con Mamoru que ahora era un médico residente.

Durante los últimos meses se había mantenido muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda y la boda en sí.

Setsuna aún vivía con ellas y en ese momento estudiaba astrofísica a pesar de que había estado proclamando por años que quería empezar a entrenar como un diseñador de moda pronto - recientemente, sin embargo su presencia en la puerta del tiempo fue requerida casi constantemente, por lo que difícilmente la había visto desde la boda.

Terminó el resto de su té y su estómago se apretó dolorosamente. Tiró de sus piernas hasta su estómago, con la esperanza de que se calmara de nuevo.

Había estado sintiéndose mal durante días y se preguntó si debía ir a ver a un médico después del ensayo de hoy.

Desde que Hotaru había caído enferma y murió tan repentinamente, había desarrollado una fuerte aversión contra los hospitales y clínicas, ya que le recordaba en detalle la cruel muerte de Hotaru y por ello, lo había pospuesto una y otra vez.

Tomó su traje de baño y una toalla larga, ya que había planeado pasar la tarde libre en la piscina y, finalmente salió de la casa para tomar el metro hasta la sala de conciertos.

A pesar de todo lo que Haruka había predicho, ella no había perdido su deseo de normalidad y si todos en Tokio tomaban el metro, ella también podía hacerlo.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

-"Kaioh, Michiru, ¿verdad?"- La enfermera entró en la información en el ordenador. -"Por favor, tome asiento, le llamaremos en breve."-

Michiru asintió y se sentó. Estaba en una gran clínica cerca de la sala de conciertos donde su ensayo había tenido lugar hoy.

Después de que su malestar estomacal le había obligado a correr al baño dos veces durante el ensayo de hoy, desafortunadamente ella tuvo al fin que decidirse a visitar a un médico.

Pronto fue llamada y siguió a la enfermera al consultorio médico.

Una doctora de mediana edad la saludó amigablemente.

-"¿Usted está sufriendo de náuseas, entonces?"- Le preguntó después de echar un vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador, donde la enfermera al parecer ya había ingresado un poco de información. -"¿Cuándo empezó?" -

-"Un par de días… quizá una semana" - Michiru respondió con incertidumbre. No había prestado atención a que tan pronto había empeorado.

Miró fuera de la ventana por un momento, a través del cual la luz del sol caliente de la tarde entraba en la habitación, tratando de librarse de la ansiedad que le causaba la clínica.

-"¿Está constantemente enferma durante el día?"- la doctora insistió.- "¿Srita. Kaioh…?"

Se obligó a redirigir su atención a su interlocutora. ¿Qué le había preguntado?

-"Ah, sí. No. Se pone cada vez mejor y peor durante todo el día".-

La doctora asintió.

-"¿Tiene algún otro síntoma?" -

\- No. Yo sólo siento malestar, contrario a eso, no hay nada de malo en mí. "-

Ella se preguntó si le permitiría salir ahora. Ahora que había descrito su indisposición a la doctora, que sonaba bastante trivial... sin duda ella podría irse.

Sin embargo, se sintió decepcionada, cuando la doctora continuó su interrogatorio.

-"¿Cuándo fue su último período?" –

Michiru parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez? Nunca se prestó especial atención a eso, ya que siempre había sido bastante irregular. Finalmente se acordó y respondió.

\- "Hace unos dos meses". –

La doctora asintió y tomó nota... como si acabara de encontrar una teoría confirmada. ¿Seguramente ella no creía que...?

-"Pero… está fuera de la cuestión que estoy embarazada" - añadió Michiru rápidamente.

\- "¿Está segura?"- La doctora la miró por un momento. -"Todavía me gustaría llevar a cabo un análisis de sangre, Srita. Kaioh, simplemente para descartar esta posibilidad y quizás obtener algunos resultados adicionales. También podría ser un malestar estomacal, por supuesto, pero es inusual ya que no tiene otros síntomas".-

Michiru asintió cortésmente, a pesar de que hubiera preferido levantarse y salir del despacho de inmediato.

Si hubiera sabido esto de antemano, nunca habría ido al médico. Esto podría tomar horas.

Soportó la toma de una muestra de su sangre y luego se sentó fuera de nuevo para esperar los resultados.

Por un momento cerró los ojos. No había dormido bien recientemente y la sensación de cansancio la atrapó mientras esperaba. Despertó cuando la enfermera la llamo nuevamente.

¿Realmente se había quedado dormida?

A toda prisa, tomo el estucho de su violín y su bolsa con sus accesorios de natación y siguió a la enfermera de nuevo al consultorio médico.

La doctora hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a su escritorio.

"Supongo... ... que debo ofrecer mis felicitaciones, Srita Kaioh" – la doctora comenzó vacilante. -"Parece que espera un bebé, después de todo". –

Michiru rio con incertidumbre.

-"Esto no es una broma divertida, doctora..." ¿Qué tontería es esta? -

La doctora sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-"No estoy bromeando Srita Kaioh. Usted ha mencionado antes de que creía imposible que pudiera estar embarazada, ¿puedo... Srita Kaioh? " –

Michiru sacudió la cabeza. La habitación se hizo borrosa, las líneas fuera de foco. Se aferró a los brazos de la silla fuertemente, en busca de apoyo.

No pudo oír correctamente más y advertir vagamente cuando la doctora llamó pidió ayuda. Entonces ella fue sostenida por ambos lados y conducida a unos pasos de distancia.

-"Por favor, acuéstese aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"- Dos pares de manos la ayudaron a acostarse en una cama estrecha y poner las piernas en alto. Ella respiró profundamente y poco a poco la visión volvió.

Quiso sentarse y pedir disculpas, pero la enfermera que aún estaba de pie junto a ella le impidió hacerlo.

-"Por favor, ya no se levante Srita Kaioh, no queremos que se desmaye de nuevo".

Un par de minutos más tarde, la doctora volvió y le sonrió.

-"¿Ya se siente mejor? Nosotros llevaremos a cabo un ultrasonido con el fin de confirmar el embarazo, antes de hablar de todo lo demás. Algunas veces, los análisis de sangre pueden conducir a falsos diagnósticos, así que vamos a estar más seguros." –

Michiru asintió débilmente. Por supuesto, ella ya sabía que el diagnóstico era falso - tenía que ser falso, pero la doctora probablemente solo lo creería si lo veía con sus propios ojos.

La doctora preparó la prueba y luego miró fijamente a la pequeña pantalla. Las estructuras y espirales en blanco y negro difusos no tenían ningún significado para Michiru y entonces ella esperó pacientemente el diagnóstico - inexplicablemente nervioso aunque sabía que era absurdo.

-"Ah, ahí lo tenemos"- dijo la doctora - "Aquí se puede ver el embrión con toda claridad, pienso que usted está probablemente entre la sexta y la octava semana."- Ella miró a Michiru por un momento consternado.

Ella asintió en silencio.

¿Debería decirle a la doctora que tenía que estar equivocada, que era imposible lo que ella creía haber encontrado?

Pero ambas pruebas habían resultado positivas - la prueba de sangre y el ultrasonido... sintió que su dolor de estómago volvía y se obligó a seguir respirando profundamente.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Cuando por fin se le permitió irse - provista de una vasta cantidad de información siempre imposible de recordar - sus piernas aparentemente habían seguido el camino hacia la piscina por su propia cuenta, así que para su sorpresa, se encontró frente a ella cuando ella levantó la vista.

Bien, ella había llevado su traje de baño de todos modos y tal vez esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba - un lugar para pensar tranquilamente.

La piscina techada estaba vacía, como usualmente - una de las razones por las que le gustaba mucho ir ahí - pero hoy el agua no había podido calmarla.

Ella todavía se sentía enfermo y no sabía si era por puro horror o por el hecho de que... ella trató de empujar el pensamiento, pero resultó imposible. Finalmente se dio por vencida, se envolvió en una toalla y se sentó en un pequeño banco en el borde de la piscina.

Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas y se echó hacia atrás, tirando de sus piernas hacia su estómago para luchar contra las náuseas. Puso su frente contra sus rodillas y cerró los ojos, pero sus pensamientos no dejaban de girar.

La doctora tenía que haber cometido un error.

Era absurdo - imposible.

 _¿Y si no lo era?_ Una pequeña voz insistió dentro de su cabeza. Sí. _¿Y si no?_

Dos pruebas positivas - y las señales de su cuerpo estaba enviando... lo que le estaba pasando ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo?

Ella nunca había estado con un hombre en toda su vida - ¿o lo había hecho?

¿De qué otra forma podría estar formándose un bebé en su vientre - si este realmente existía?

Se sintió temblar y se preguntó vagamente si podría ser frígida.

Haruka.

Ella quería llamar a Haruka y ser llevado a casa y... pero... ¿qué se suponía que le iba a decir?

¿Qué le iba a decir?

¿Le creería que no sabía lo que había sucedido? ¿Cómo debería creerle su amada, si ella misma lo encontraba bastante increíble?

No podía ir a casa de esa forma.

Es que… simplemente no podía ser.

¿Cómo? ... un nuevo pensamiento se deslizó en su mente, aún más horrible que el anterior.

¿Y si era un demonio, implantado por el enemigo?

Parecía incluso más absurdo que su primer pensamiento y, sin embargo... Una nueva ola de náuseas la golpeó y sintió la humedad en las rodillas.

¿Estaba llorando?

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado sentada así, hasta que de repente sintió un ligero toque en el hombro.

-"Michiru?"-Levantó la cabeza y contemplo la preocupación dentro de los ojos azules de Ami Mizuno.

\- "Oh... Ami..." - Su voz no brotó y las palabras salieron en un susurro apenas audible.

\- "Michiru, qué..?." -Ami se detuvo cuando Michiru apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de hacer frente a la cuestión. Sintió los brazos cálidos cercanos a su alrededor y después de un largo momento se inclinó con gratitud contra su amiga.

-"Debería... ¿debería llamar Haruka tal vez?" - Ella finalmente escuchó la voz vacilante de Ami.

Michiru sacudió la cabeza.

-"No... no, por favor, no..."- respondió ella en voz baja.

-"Está bien..." - dijo Ami lentamente. - "Yo... bueno entonces…. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa quizá? La piscina se cerrará pronto y cogerás un resfriado sentado aquí de esta manera. Voy a hacer un poco de té para ti, ¿de acuerdo?"-

Suave, pero decididamente separó los brazos de Michiru de sus piernas a los que aún estaba sostenida firmemente y tiró de ella en una posición de pie.

Michiru asintió con una vaga sensación de alivio de que otra persona tomara el control de la situación y se permitió ser llevada hacia las duchas.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

 _Continuará._

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Ahhh! Por fin pude acabar el segundo episodio. Son cuatro textos en total y de vdd, mis respetos para quien se dedica de lleno a traducir, porque en serio es toda una proeza identificar expresiones que a la literalidad no tienen lógica en nuestro idioma, pero que efectivamente tienen un equivalente y es ahí donde está lo divertido de esto.

Es una bella historia, muy simple, muy lógica y que de repente nos presenta un escenario que es posible. De todo corazón, mil gracias por leernos.

Un beso afectuoso de su amiga, Samirasama.


	3. Capítulo 3

Estimadas y estimados:

La siguiente es una historia original de Sternenkind1750 (incluyendo las notas) y sus personajes son 100% propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi... yo únicamente me ví en la urgensiosa necesidad de pedir su autorización para traducir. Nada es mío.

Nos leemos al final.

~o~o~ ~ O ~ o ~

 **N / A:** ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Hay un capítulo más después de éste.

La retroalimentación será agradecida :)

 **Aviso legal:** Sigue siendo el mismo.

~o~o~ ~ O ~ o ~

Media hora más tarde Michiru y Ami se sentaron en una mesa baja en la habitación de Ami. Cada una tenía una humeante taza de té de hierbas caliente frente a ella.

Michiru se quedó mirando el líquido que giraba lentamente. Ami estaba sentado en silencio frente a ella, tomando sorbos de su propio té.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Debería decirle lo que había pasado?

De las cuatro senshis del sistema interno, Ami era la más cercana a ella - a pesar de que todas le agradaban mucho y compartía algo con cada una de ellas - con Makoto intercambió recetas, con Rei podía discutir sus premoniciones y Minako era la compañera de compras ideal.

Pero con Ami era diferente.

Todo había comenzado al ser la única senshi acuática capaz de competir en su contra - incluso superándola ocasionalmente - en el agua, por lo que se reunian de vez en cuando para competir entre sí o simplemente para nadar con alguien que amaba el agua a un grado similar.

Y al hacerlo, pronto se había dado cuenta de lo bien que iban de la mano.

Podrían sentarse juntas durante horas, a veces hablando, a veces en silencio, a menudo con un libro, cada una perdida en su propio mundo. Y al mismo tiempo se complementaban muy bien con el intelecto de Ami y la intuición de Michiru.

-"¿Cuándo llega Makoto casa?" - preguntó finalmente indecisa. Makoto y Ami vivían juntas como compañeras de piso desde que empezaron sus estudios y tenían dos habitaciones pequeñas cerca del campus de la Universidad de Tokio.

-"Ella tiene que trabajar esta noche, dijo que llegará tarde"- respondió Ami.

Se volvió hacia la ventana y miró hacia fuera.

La oscuridad había caído en la pequeña habitación de Ami, escasamente amueblada con su futón cuidadosamente doblado, una mesa baja, un estante de libros, un pequeño armario de pared y un escritorio que estaba iluminado.

Haruka se preocuparía si ella no volvió a casa pronto.

¿Le creeria Amy?

Ella levantó la taza para tomar un sorbo de su té, pero sus manos estaban temblando con tanta fuerza que derramó el líquido caliente.

-"Michiru!"-

Alarmada Ami retiró la taza y tiró de ella a toda prisa hacia el baño, donde dejó correr agua fría sobre las manos de Michiru.

-"Por el amor de Dios, Michiru... ¿qué está mal?" -preguntó en voz muy baja, mientras ambas observaban a su elemento fluir rápido.

Michiru sintió que sus manos se entumecían.

-"Yo...yo fui al médico hoy"- dijo finalmente - La doctora… ella me dijo... que estoy embarazada..." - Su voz se hizo más tranquilo con cada palabra y vio a Ami inclinarse más hacia ella para entenderla a pesar del agua corriente.

Los ojos de Ami se agrandaron y apagó el agua.

\- "Embarazada..." - repitió lentamente. Después de una larga pausa, preguntó - "¿Qué pruebas te realizó?"-

Michiru las describió y Ami asintió.

-"Así que... no estaba planeado entonces... ¿verdad?" -

-"¿Planeado?" - Michiru respondió confundida. -"¿Cómo...?"-

\- "Ah, bueno, ya sabes, hay maneras de..." - Ami hizo un movimiento de la mano vaga y se sonrojó.

\- "Oh... ya veo"- Michiru se rió a pesar de todo y pensó que era una suerte que no fuera el objetivo de Ami ser ginecóloga.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

\- "No... de lo contrario, no habría... yo no... No entiendo cómo..."

\- "Sí, por supuesto" - dijo Ami interrumpiendo y la miró fijamente por un momento.- "No te preocupes, vamos a averiguar qué ha ocurrido" - entonces ella dijo con mucha firmeza.

~o~o~ ~ O ~ o ~

 _Embarazada._

De todas las personas en el mundo, Michiru Kaioh, acababa de decirle que estaba embarazada y que no sabía cómo llegó a estarlo.

Ella estaba esperando para que Minako llegara con una revelación similar cada día - a pesar de que en el caso de Minako la pregunta no sería cómo, sino quién... pero ¿Michiru?

Su cabeza daba vueltas con posibilidades y sólo atinaba a adivinar cómo Michiru se tenía que sentir.

Lógica. Ella tenía que abordar este problema, lógicamente. Tenía que haber una explicación. Se descartó la posibilidad de un error cuando Michiru le mostró la ecografía, después de haber regresado a su habitación y sentarse de nuevo.

Por lo general, no era difícil de determinar el cómo una criatura fue concebida, por supuesto – aunque en el caso de Michiru ella no podía creer que traicionaría Haruka y que ella se comportaría como lo hizo. La joven mujer por lo general tan bien compuesta, parecía completamente perdida.

Momentáneamente estaba sentada con aprehensión frente a Ami, sus manos amasando y estirando la delgada tela de su falda azul claro.

Aun así, tenía que preguntar.

-"Creo que podemos descartar la posibilidad de que se acostó con un hombre - voluntaria o..." - vaciló, pero se obligó a seguir – "…de mala gana".

Michiru asintió, mirándola ligeramente aliviada.

-"Sí, sí, yo no... quiero decir, creo que no lo hice, pero de otro modo, ¿cómo...?" - Se detuvo, una expresión temerosa tomando el control.

-"Bien... No era muy probable, pero aun así... Lo que en teoría podría haber ocurrido, a pesar de que lo creo bastante poco probable, es que estabas drogada y no lo recuerdas."-

Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron y ella palideció un poco más.

-"Oh, ya veo."-

-"No creo que sea lo más probable" - Ami repite de modo tranquilizador – " pero aun así... sólo para descartarlo... ¿sabes qué tan avanzada estás?"-

-"La doctora dijo que 8 semanas" - respondió Michiru.

-"Está bien" - dijo Ami, pensando acerca de lo que su profesor había dicho sobre el asunto.

-"En este período de tiempo, ¿tienes alguna laguna de memoria, te despertaste en cualquier lugar y no podías recordar cómo llegaste a estar allí, te quedaste dormida en un lugar inusual... o dormiste sola en cualquier lugar en cualquier caso? "

Como Michiru negó con la cabeza, sonrió.

-"Normalmente Haruka está contigo, ¿verdad?"

Michiru le dio una muy pequeña sonrisa de vuelta.

-"Bueno, a veces ocurre que duermo sola, cuando no podemos acompañarnos para conciertos o carreras - pero hace dos meses cuando la boda de Serena se llevó a cabo, estuvimos juntas y nos quedamos aquí todo el tiempo."

-"Está bien" - Ami asintió. Se suponía que había cubierto las posibilidades biológicamente naturales. No es que ella realmente había creído que cualquiera de esos escenarios fuera real en primer lugar Así que fue al siguiente paso.

-"Podemos descartar esta posibilidad entonces. Esto significa que solo nos queda la última posibilidad. Estamos frente a un fenómeno que no se puede explicar por las reglas de la biología. Creo que esto es más probable en este caso y después de experimentar transformaciones mágicas, el tiempo de viaje y ver a las personas cambiar su sexo a voluntad, puedo encontrar las ciencias naturales como se enseñan en la universidad a menudo absolutamente carentes de... "- Se detuvo a sí misma de divagar demasiado lejos y regresó al problema en cuestión.- "Lo que es más importante, sin embargo, es determinar si es de origen maligno o benigno" - concluyó.

La cara de Michiru perdió el color de nuevo - ahora se veía blanca como el papel.

Probablemente también había pensado ya en esta posibilidad o ¿incluso habría visto algo? ¿Por eso estaba tan asustada?

Una criatura de origen sobrenatural maligno sería sin duda el peor escenario.

Como ella no dijo nada, Ami apuntó en voz baja

\- "¿Ha tenido algún premoniciones recientemente?"-

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-"No, no hay nada y no siento ninguna aura o energía maligna. El mar está tranquilo, como siempre..." .- Hubo un borde histérico en la voz de Michiru.

Los pensamientos de Ami estaban corriendo. ¿Cómo podrían determinar mejor el origen de este niño? Correcto, las fuerzas sobrenaturales requerían poderes sobrenaturales, ¿verdad?

Así que le preguntó.

-"¿Has mirado en el espejo?" -

-"No recientemente"- respondió Michiru, abriendo los ojos ante la idea. Ella cerró los ojos y entre sus manos resplandeciendo el Espejo de Aguas Profundas se materializó.

Ami sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Tenían espejo de Michiru y su equipo.

Ella lo invocó también y comenzó a escribir mientras Michiru miraba en su espejo. Después de unos momentos un gráfico de Michiru apareció en la pantalla y le proporcionó los datos necesarios. Y sí - ahí estaba, un niño, a partir de ahora un pequeño embrión, pero ya claramente reconocible. Era innegable.

-"El equipo confirma el embarazo" - dijo finalmente. - "El bebé parece estar perfectamente bien, sin embargo, no hay datos que indiquen cualquier energía negativa o algo inusual en absoluto. Parece ser un niño perfectamente normal pero, por supuesto, el equipo no puede determinar la forma en que fue concebido. "

Para su sorpresa, en vez de lucir aliviada vio cómo Michiru asentía tensamente.

Ella estaba mirando en el espejo con un profundo ceño fruncido estropeando su rostro. Esperó un poco más, hasta que no pudo soportar la tensión más y preguntó:

-"¿Has visto algo?" –

Michiru dudó y cerró los ojos por un momento. Finalmente dijo:

-""El espejo me muestra la Pequeña Dama y Hotaru jugando juntas en el jardín. Ambas son niñas pequeñas, de aproximadamente un año de edad. Pero... en realidad nunca tuvieron la misma edad y tampoco han jugado juntas cuando alguna de ellas era un pequeña, al menos por lo que yo sé".

-"¿Una visión del futuro?" - preguntó Ami.- "Sé que Usagi y Mamoru esperan que ahora que están casados Usagi conciba a Rini pronto... pero ¿Hotaru?"-

Vio una sombra pasar sobre el rostro de Michiru y miró pensativa a su estómago que seguía siendo plano. ¿Podría ser este niño...? Tenía que llamar a Usagi y pedirle que tomara una prueba.

Alarmada se dio cuenta de que Michiru se balanceaba suavemente. Ella se sostenía firmemente del borde de la mesa y había cerrado los ojos. Su rostro había perdido todo el color.

\- "Michiru?" - Rápidamente se levantó y se inclinó sobre ella. - "¿Estás bien? ¿Te gustaría acostarte por un momento?"

-"No, no, estoy bien. Sólo necesito un minuto... "- Michiru abrió los ojos con aparente esfuerzo y sonrió débilmente.

Ami sacudió la cabeza.

Ella ya sabía que Michiru no podía soportar la idea de mostrar ninguna debilidad - delante de todos, exceptuando a Haruka y, a veces, sólo a veces, también a sus amigos.

Ella la convenció de acostarse y la facilidad con la que lo logró, delató la forma en que Michiru estaba sintiéndose realmente.

Entró en la pequeña cocina para hacer un poco más de té y dejó Michiru sola consigo misma para que recuperara la compostura.

¿Podría ser posible que Hotaru renaciera en esta criatura?

Ellas se habían preguntado si la senshi de la muerte y el renacimiento podría encontrar su camino de regreso a la vida nuevamente o si ella sólo renacería de ser necesario - y ese no parecía ser el caso en ese momento.

Y aunque ella volviera a nacer en alguna parte, difícilmente podrían escuchar de ella a menos que ella despertara.

Michiru le había repetido las últimas palabras de la niña a ella.

Hotaru había deseado una infancia normal... Y después de haber superado el shock por la muerte de la niña, ella comprendía este deseo demasiado bien.

Así como Michiru, ella también se había sentido muy apenada de que la niña apenas renacida en una nueva vida, fuera convocada por el deber nuevamente

En lugar de recibir finalmente la oportunidad de experimentar una infancia normal, había envejecido unos 10 años en el plazo de un año y pasó una gran parte de tiempo, luchando.

A menudo se había preguntado lo que iba a hacer de la chica. ¿Desde dónde se suponía que tenía que tomar sus experiencias, sus recuerdos, su confianza en el mundo? ¿A partir de su vida pasada, que probablemente había sido aún más horrible?

A pesar de que la muerte de Hotaru había sacudido a todos ellos, ella se sorprendió en ese entonces en gran medida de cómo Michiru y Haruka se habían visto afectadas - incluso más que Usagi.

Si Hotaru volviera a nacer, que no se sorprendería de que ella eligiera a los que la habían querido como a su propia hija, incluso sin estar relacionados por sangre en su vida pasada como sus padres.

No estaba segura de sí Michiru compartía su presentimiento acerca de la identidad de la criatura - y si debía mencionarlo.

En ningún caso quiso levantar esperanzas que no podían cumplirse.

No obstante, si esta criatura realmente era Hotaru, ella estaría emocionada de averiguar como se concibió genéticamente.

~o~o~ ~ O ~ o ~

Cerca de una hora después Michiru se sentó en silencio junto a Haruka en el coche y observó el espumoso horizonte nocturno de Tokio

Como no había nada más que Ami y ella pudieran averiguar esta noche – visitar a Rei mañana podría ser otra opción - y tras encontrar tres llamadas perdidas de su amada, finalmente había decidido que necesitaba hacer frente a Haruka y le pidió a que fuera buscarla.

Hablar sensatemente con Ami le había ayudado.

Ya no se sentía a punto de quebrar más de lo que estaba.

Ami incluso había intentado tranquilizarla diciéndole que Haruka iba a estar perfectamente bien – algo que encontraba dulce y un poco divertido considerando el hecho de que la calmada chica estaba generalmente aterrada por el mal genio de Haruka.

Pero ella tenía razón, desde luego... con ella Haruka no era así. Generalmente.

Haruka había estado en silencio desde que salieron de la casa de Ami, excepto por una vez, en la carretera, cuando preguntó desconcertada lo que estaba mal y Michiru le había dicho que esperara, ya que mientras que ella había decidido contarle esta noche, ciertamente no iba a hacerlo, mientras que Haruka estaba conduciendo. Haruka solo asintió, pero Michiru observó el tacómetro subir aún más.

Había pensado en negar que algo anda mal, pero no sabía todavía si lo había, después de todo...

Un poco más tarde estaban sentadas juntas en la cocina frente a una ensalada preparada a toda prisa. Michiru se había derramado un poco más de té, tratando de calmar su estómago que no parecía preocuparle mucho ahora que sabía la razón de su náuseas.

Sostuvo el vaso cerrado firmemente con ambas manos y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él, incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Haruka, ahora que estaban sentadas una frente a la otra y que había llegado el momento de decirle.

Pero, ¿cómo empezar? ¿Qué le decía?

A pesar de que ninguna de ellas había hablado de la idea, Ami y ella habían pensado probablemente lo mismo.

Esta criatura podría ser Hotaru.

Podría - pero ellas no podían probarlo, excepto por una imagen criptica de su espejo.

Pero Ami probablemente no se había atrevido a hablar sobre esa idea y ella no sabía si decirle a Haruka al respecto.

¿Y si no era Hotaru?

Se concentró en la pequeña vida dentro de ella y observó con sorpresa un suave brillo. No podía ubicar el aura - parecía familiar, pero esto también podría ser el resultado de que la criatura fuera parte de ella.

Tal vez Rei lo reconocería.

Sintió los ojos de Haruka descansar sobre ella y alzó la vista

-"Tú... no estás comiendo."- dijo en voz baja.

-"Ni tú" - respondió Haruka y sus ojos se estrecharon –"Michiru..."

Miró de nuevo a su taza y observó el líquido balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás ligeramente, por el movimiento de sus manos temblorosas.

-"Yo... ¿Prometes escucharme hasta el final?"- Michiru dijo finalmente.

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron de sorpresa, pero asintió.

Y así que ella le dijo. Que había estado sintiendo enfermo recientemente (-"¿Crees que no me di cuenta?"- ), que había visitado a un médico hoy (-"Oh... yo no sabía que te sentías tan mal..."-) y lo que le había dicho.

En este punto, su amada había perdido las palabras y su mandíbula estaba apretada, pero ella asintió en silencio y le dio un gesto para que continuara.

Ella le habló del ejercicio lógico de Ami con el que había reducido las posibilidades y Haruka se rió suavemente.

El peso se liberó de su corazón.

Ella coincidía con Ami... Le contó sobre los resultados que el equipo de Ami había proporcionado y vio el asombro de Haruka acerca de esta última prueba. El equipo de Ami no erró. Entonces se detuvo y vaciló.

¿Debería decirle lo que había visto en el espejo?

Pero Haruka estaba escuchandola con preocupación, sin recelo en su mirada.

¿Cómo se suponía mantener secretos para ella, si ella la miraba así, a pesar de que estaba diciéndole que inexplicablemente estaba encinta?

-"Y miré en el espejo"- continuó entonces - " y ahí estaban Rini y Hotaru como niñas pequeñas, tal vez de un año de edad. Ellas jugaban en el jardín... en nuestro jardín" - agregó sorprendida en una súbita comprensión - "Y Ami dijo que Usagi y Mamoru esperan que Usagi pronto conciba a la Pequeña Dama..." –

Haruka hizo una mueca respecto a las implicaciones de la concepción de Rini. Luego su rostro se iluminó.

\- "Te refieres a…"-

-"No. Quiero decir sí. No, quiero decir que tal vez... tal vez... pero... " - de repente Michiru sintió la garganta muy apretada.

-"Entiendo." - Haruka se inclinó sobre la mesa, capturando sus manos temblorosas entre las suyas y las sostuvo fuertemente. Miró a los ojos de Michiru pensativamente por un momento. -"Ya sabes. Recientemente he soñado muy a menudo sobre nuestra princesita "- entonces ella dijo lentamente.- "Yo... no te lo digo porque no quiero que estés triste... Nosotras y Hotaru y Setsuna en nuestra casa - era un poco como en el pasado, y sin embargo no era una memoria...".

"Ya veo"- susurró Michiru, deseando saber que esperar.

~o~o~ ~ O ~ o ~

Esta noche Haruka la abrazó tan fuerte como lo había hecho otras veces en el pasado, cuando los ataques eran numerosos y los enemigos estaban aproximándose - expresando así su preocupación por su amada porque las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte.

Y entonces, Michiru se durmió segura a pesar de que los pensamientos seguían girando en su cabeza.

~o~o~ ~ O ~ o ~

Sssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

¡Hasta que por fin termine el tercer capítulo! Se me estaban poniendo difíciles las cosas para traducir… de vdd… reitero mi respeto y sincera admiración para las personas que se dedican de lleno a este noble trabajo de traducir… ¿Cómo le hacen? ¿Acaso no tienen vida propia?

Agradezco mucho a todas las personitas que han dejado su review y a todas las personas que no lo han hecho, pero que nos han leído, mil gracias!

 **1982:** Si te soy sincera ni siquiera había pensado en prolongar la historia… mis voces y yo estamos trabajando otras historias de momento… agradezco tu sugerencia y de ser el caso, pediré el permiso de la autora original para seguirla.., aunque como te comento, no tengo planeado nada de momento.

 **hotaru tomoe** y **osaka:** Cuando leí la historia la primera vez, también me angustié mucho por Michiru. Siendo honesta, la personalidad de Haruka siempre es de temerse y aunque estoy de acuerdo que algunas veces las escritoras de FF exageramos sus reacciones, pero si te pones en sus zapatos un momento tratando de imaginar que tu pareja te dice que está embarazada y tu presunción de inocencia es absoluta... pues es bastante discutible, ¿no?

Y si, Hotaru tiene el sueño más hermoso de todas – incluso me atrevería a sugerir que el de Usagi – pues sólo desea tener una infancia normal.

 **Janeth Haru:** Me mataste con lo de los dedos mágicos… mujer ¡casi me cuestas el trabajo! Estaba muy seria en lo mío, cuando vi tu comentario y solté una carcajada que me mereció más de una mirada fea en la oficina (si... las leo en horas de trabajo, si no ¿a qué hora? ¬¬ ). Soy tu fan!

A propósito querida, en referencia a tu comentario, tienes razón. Me hizo falta poner una coma o algo para aclarar que es Darien es quien ya había terminado sus estudios. Mil disculpas, no me di a entender.

 **UM. Conejo:** Si, esta es una hermosa historia, gracias por ser el primer post.

Excelente chicas y chicos… estamos casi en la recta final. Mil gracias por el apoyo… en breve las voces y yo nos manifestaremos en otra historia.

Un besote y un abrazo!

Samirasama


	4. Capítulo 4

Estimadas y estimados:

La siguiente es una historia original de **Sternenkind1750** (incluyendo las notas) y sus personajes son 100% propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi... yo únicamente me ví en la urgensiosa necesidad de pedir su autorización para traducir. Nada es mío.

Nos leemos al final.

~o~ O ~ o ~

N / A: ¡Gracias por sus preciosos comentarios! Estoy feliz de ver que están interesados en esta historia - por desgracia, este ya es el último capítulo, espero que no estén decepcionados. Como siempre, estaré muy feliz por sus aportaciones :)

Aviso legal: Vean al final del capítulo ;)

~o~ O ~ o ~

Rei estaba barriendo el patio del santuario. El verano se acercaba a su fin y los alcornoques comenzaban a ponerse rojos.

Miró hacia las escaleras. Nadie aún.

Michiru había llamado hacía dos horas y preguntó si podría ir a verla con Haruka por la tarde. Ella no había mencionado la causa de la repentina visita... era raro que la pareja llegara sola a la capilla. De vez en cuando se reunía con Michiru con el fin de intercambiar ideas, en caso de que alguna de ellas hubiera tenido una visión o premonición y por supuesto las dos asistían si todo el grupo se reunía en el santuario... ¿pero esto?

Calmada y metodológicamente continuó barriendo, casi perfeccionando la meditación.

Finalmente escucho pasos aproximándose, que la hicieron levantar la vista de su tarea y vio a la pareja ascender por la escalera. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, ella veía y sentía cosas como esas inmediatamente. Una cierta tensión ¿preocupación...? Esperaba que Michiru no hubiera tenido una visión prediciendo el mal. Estaba tan contenta de que por fin la paz reinara durante años y que ninguna de ellas hubiera visto una amenaza seria – que esperaba que se les concediera un poco más de paz.

Ella puso su escoba hacia abajo y les dio la bienvenida. Entraron juntas. Rei les ofreció té y se sentaron frente a una mesa baja, Michiru y Haruka de rodillas con las piernas cruzadas, como de costumbre. Pero a excepción de que nada parecía inusual, meditó y frunció el ceño ante la mirada preocupada que Haruka dirigia hacia su amada a discreción. Michiru estaba pálida y parecía agotada - ¿estaba enferma? Pero no se sentía como si lo estuviera...

-"¿Puedo preguntar qué te las trajo aquí hoy?"- Preguntó finalmente.

-"Yo..." - Michiru tomó una respiración profunda y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su taza de té como si buscara algo. Miró a Rei. - "Ayer me enteré de que estoy embarazada".

Rei no pudo reprimir un sorprendido "Oh..." Así que era eso. Pero cómo…

Su asombro debió mostró en su cara, porque Michiru sonrió por un momento y continuó:

-"Sí, me sorprendió también, como probablemente puedes imaginar. Por casualidad me encontré con Ami y ella me ayudó a obtener una visión poco más clara del asunto. La criatura debe ser de origen sobrenatural... y esperamos que no sea malo. No siento nada amenazante y el equipo de Ami no descubrió nada anormal. "- Se detuvo un momento.

Haruka se acercó para brindarle tranquilidad colocando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y su cara se relajó un poco.

-"Nosotros - Ami, Haruka y yo - suponemos... esperamos, que pueda ser Hotaru, porque yo la ví ayer en mi espejo y Haruka la ha visto recientemente en sus sueños. Pero no puedo leer el aura de la criatura y... tenía la esperanza de que tú pudieras ser capaz de ver más... " - La voz de Michiru se rompió un poco y se detuvo, mirando a su taza todavía cerrada herméticamente entre sus manos una vez más.

Rei asintió lentamente. Hotaru... aquello sería maravilloso. No se había imaginado nada, no había visto - pero ella sólo había estado en busca de amenazas.

La suposición parecía bastante lógica para ella. Haruka por lo general no era particularmente clarividente, pero parecía afectada, casi tanto como Michiru y por lo que sabía, podría haber sido una visión lo que veía.

Sin embargo, ella no dejó que sus pensamientos se mostraran en su cara, ya que supuso lo difícil que era para sus dos amigas permitirse tener ese pensamiento, esa esperanza, por temor a ser decepcionadas. Y si no era Hotaru - ¿de dónde este venía esta criatura?

Se acercó un poco más a Michiru.

-"¿Puedo?" –

Como ella asintió con la cabeza, suavemente le puso una mano sobre su estómago, cerrando los ojos. Sí, había realmente una criatura, sintió el aura. Cálido y familiar, no, esto ciertamente no era una amenaza.

Miró más allá, tratando de recordar el aura de Hotaru.

Finalmente, llegó a la esencia, un resplandor violeta caliente, Saturno y Hotaru a la vez, libre de la tristeza que le había acompañado permanentemente durante sus vidas pasadas. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Ella abrió los ojos una vez más y asintió.

-"Tienes razón, Michiru. Esta es el aura de Hotaru. Ella realmente está renaciendo".-

Ambas la miraron sin habla y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

-"Felicitaciones."-

~o~ O ~ o ~

-"... Sí, eso es exactamente lo que dijo Rei. Eso es justo lo que tú pensaste, ¿cierto? "

Haruka oyó la voz tranquila de Michiru proviniendo de la cocina, mientras se sentaba con su computadora portátil en el sofá y la abría. Aún tenía que leer dos documentos para su seminario de mañana, una tarea que había aplazado hasta el último minuto, como otras tantas veces, y cuando el teléfono había sonado hacía unos minutos y había comunicado a Ami con Michiru, decidió finalmente que tenía que ponerse a trabajar. No es que tuviera muchas esperanzas de ser capaz de concentrarse en los detalles más finos de la hidráulica de momento...

La revelación de Michiru ayer y la confirmación de Rei hoy la habían tomado fuera de balance. No carecía de experiencia respecto a situaciones increíbles desde que había conocido a Michiru y se apoderó de su bastón henshin, pero esto había superado todo a sus ojos... a pesar de que un embarazo inesperado sería para la mayoría de las parejas algo sorprendente, pero mucho más normal que los problemas que surgieron al darse cuenta de que uno de los talismanes que había estado buscando se encontraba en el corazón de su amada y que lo más probable es que tendría que morir por ello. Pero por supuesto que esto era diferente.

Sorprendentemente, estaba completa pero no desagradablemente sorprendida por los acontecimientos. No, era más bien una abrumadora sensación de alivio, ya que siempre había albergado en secreto una molesta sensación de culpa al pensar en Hotaru. En un primer momento se había puesto toda su energía en matar a Hotaru y luego, más tarde, cuando ya la quería como a su propia hija, le había arrebatado su semilla estelar y con ella, su vida. Y sólo tres meses después de Usagi salvara a todos, ella había muerto realmente, por propia voluntad al parecer y Haruka se había preguntado si no era su culpa, a fin de cuentas.

Pero si regresara ahora, a Michiru y ella, de entre todas las personas... entonces no sólo recibiría la oportunidad de dejarla vivir la infancia que había deseado para ella y redimirse a sí misma, sino que en este caso, la muerte de la niña tal vez no había sido su culpa, después de todo.

Aun así, se alegraba de no tener que llevar el embarazo a término ella misma...

En el momento en que se habían hecho cargo de Hotaru, Michiru siempre había sido la más maternal de las tres. Y ella había confesado a Haruka que deseaba tener un hijo propio alguna vez, no ahora, pero si alguna vez... un deseo que Haruka no compartía, al menos por el momento. Así que tal vez iba a estar bien para su amada.

Pero aun así... ella pensó en el momento en que Rei había confirmado que la criatura que Michiru estaba llevando era Hotaru. Su rostro había perdido todo el color y casi se había desmayado, por suerte ya estaba sentada en el suelo y fueron capaces de acostarla rápidamente. Y anoche, cuando había temblado entre sus brazos...

Suspiró suavemente, por fin abrió la carpeta en la que había guardado los papeles y comenzó a leer - sin absorber alguna información en absoluto.

~o~ O ~ o ~

-"Sí, nos vemos el domingo, Ami". - dijo Michiru y terminó la llamada con un pitido. El domingo todas ellas iban a reunirse en el parque Yoyogi para ver las primeras hojas de otoño y disfrutar de los últimos días cálidos.

Se dejó caer en una silla en la cocina, dejando el teléfono a su lado sobre la mesa.

Le dolía la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes lentamente, tratando de aliviar el dolor. Tenía otro ensayo de mañana después de clases y un importante concierto el sábado... y tenía la sensación de que el malestar y los mareos fueron aumentando cada día. Tal vez era sólo el estrés, no el embarazo... furiosamente se limpió unas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-"Lo siento pequeña, estoy muy feliz de que regrese de nuevo a nosotros... es sólo que todo esto es un poco abrumador"- susurró ella, corriendo una mano suavemente sobre su estómago.

Y lo estaba realmente.

Qué maravillosa oportunidad de ser capaz de tener un hijo por sí misma y tener su pequeña princesa de vuelta a la vez. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía confundida, asustada, no estaba lista para hacer frente a todo lo que sucedía. ¿Qué iba a hacer con la universidad, con su trabajo...? ¿Qué iba a decirles a sus padres que ya desaprobaban su relación con Haruka y sin duda desaprobarían un embarazo en el que no podía presentar a un padre?

¿Y si perdía a la criatura? ¿Y si ella le había hecho daño inconscientemente, sin saber acerca de la pequeña vida dentro de ella? ¿Había bebido alcohol recientemente? No lo creía, había perdido todo gusto por ello en los últimos meses - y ahora sabía por qué, sin duda - pero aun así...

\- "Michiru? ¿Está todo bien?" - Haruka había entrado en la cocina, con cara de preocupación. Trató de sonreír hacia ella de modo tranquilizador y asintió, sin confiar en su voz.

En un movimiento suave, Haruka estaba a su lado y tiró de ella en un abrazo, murmurandole palabras de amor y acunándola suavemente. Se aferró a ella, su miedo menguando, sintiéndose bastante reconfortada y segura.

Tenía a Haruka a su lado y eso era lo más importante de todo.

~o~ O ~ o ~

El fin. :) Yo no tenía la intención de describir todo el embarazo, pero estaba interesada principalmente en explorar cómo podían enfrentarse con ese descubrimiento, por eso se termina aquí. Sin embargo, puedo decir con seguridad que la criatura es realmente Hotaru y ella no está esperando gemelos, lo siento... de nuevo, espero que no estén decepcionados con este final. Tengo otra historia en cuenta que es más probable que vaya a ser mucho más largo (y no está conectado a ésta en absoluto), que probablemente voy a empezar a publicar pronto :)

¡Gracias por leer, por agregar a favoritos, por comentar, por seguir...! :)

~o~ O ~ o ~

¡Orden cumplida!

Este es el capítulo final, como les comenté en un principio, es una historia breve pero muy emotiva.

Muchas gracias a **Sternenkind1750** , por autorizar la traducción al español. Fue una tarea difícil, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estudié inglés y sin la práctica adecuada te llegas a oxidar mucho, pero nada comparado con el esfuerzo de la autora. Imaginar una situación y llevarla a papel (o medios electrónicos), y en un idioma que no es el tuyo, es complicado y por eso mismo, loable.

Aprovecho la ocasión para hacer un breve comercial. La autora de este fic está escribiendo una nueva historia en la que se mezclan Haruka, Michiru, vidas pasadas y la mítica cultura geisha. Está padrísima! 100 x 100 recomendada! Se llama _**Anachronism**_.

También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron un momento para leer, comentar y seguir esta historia. Gracias a quienes realizaron aportaciones sobre la traducción, a quienes me hicieron reir, llorar y enojar también. Toda retroalimentación es buena, todo nos ayuda a crecer.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Un beso!

Samirasama


End file.
